


What The Fandom?!

by JaydenAlenna



Series: Fandoms Unite! [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fandoms - Freeform, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenAlenna/pseuds/JaydenAlenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to two normal, human girls at Wizard World Comic Con when cosplayers turn into their costumes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Fandom?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Read.

I chuckled a bit as I dragged my whining friend into the convention center. It was the second day of Wizard World Comic Con in my hometown of Reno, Nevada. It was my first ever convention, and to say the least… I was way too excited!

“Come on Alexis, it’s way too early.” My best friend, Llorabelle, grumbled.

“It’s never too early to go to a convention!” I replied as we walked inside. I took a deep breath and looked around with a huge smile on my face.

“I have to disagree with you.” She said with a sigh, rubbing her eyes. I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t let her ruin the whole day by being grumpy and tired. She’d cheer up more as the day went on.

“Ooooooh! Look, more Sam and Dean cosplayers! And look, a Cas cosplayer is following them!” I squealed. Now it was Llorabelle’s turn to roll her eyes. I was currently cosplaying as Sam, and her as Dean. We had the FBI badges, I had a demon blade and everything. Supernatural would always be one of my most favorite shows.

“Come on, let’s go take a look around already.” Llorabelle said. I nodded and we both started walking through the rows of stands. 

“Well, hello there Sam, Dean.” A creepy but nonetheless familiar voice behind me said. I jumped a bit and turned around, only to see my friend Megan, who on a regular basis I would call Cas. She was cosplaying as Leviathan Cas.

“Cas, you can’t do that! It’s frigging creepy!” I cried. She simply laughed.

“That’s what I was going for. And Cas is no longer home.” Megan replied with a creepy smile. I shivered and shook my head. She sure knew how to be creepy, like, way too well.

We walked around more, commenting on different stands and cosplayers. It was turning out to be the start of an awesome day to be honest.

Oh, if only I had realized how wrong I had been…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I sighed wearily as Alexis went ‘oooh’ and ‘ahhhh’ at EVERY BOOTH WE PASSED. She was currently in the middle of her Music masters degree and had finished her Theater bachelor of arts degree at UNR just last spring, while I already had a bachelor of science degree in Computer Science and Engineering (since the spring of and working on my Electrical Engineering master of science degree.)

In our spare time we were either working, hanging out with other friends (who, for some reason, thought Alexis and I were together. Eww.), watching Supernatural (you haven’t lived until you’ve seen Sam or Dean’s abs - LIKE OMG), and fighting over who’s turn it was to have control over Netflix or YouTube.

All in all, we were sisters in everything but blood. I mean seriously, she basically lived at my house until we got an apartment together in downtown Reno.

“Are you even listening to me?” Alexis’ voice was snappish and peeved as I broke away from my thoughts and focused on her.

“Nah.” I sang as I broke away from her. “You talk too much and it’s boring. Let’s go over there!” I pointed in a random direction and started walking, not bothering to check if she’d follow, cuz I knew she would anyway if only to tell me off. It always amused me cuz I didn’t care. Her frustration was hilarious.

“Oh come on, Llora!” She exclaimed, fed up with my wandering after, like, only five minutes. I mean sheesh, it’s not like I ran away for crying out loud.

Oh well. Let's see if we can get her face to get that disappointed/angry look she eventually always got with me. It made her face do funny things!

After settling down (didn’t I feel like a housewife saying that?), we finally took a break, Megan sitting with us at one of the randomly placed tables.

“So…” Megan started awkwardly. She was more Alexis’ friend than mine, but I put up with her for Alexis. I mean, didn’t she get Alexis was mine?

Okay, I can see how some of our friends assume we’re in a relationship when I think like that, but I’m emotionally stunted, okay? I didn’t have my first friend until like the fourth grade, and even then the girl was a jerk and unfriended me in the seventh grade. I didn’t have another best friend until Alexis. 

I mean, Jarod counted but we didn’t talk much anymore, with his dance career going well. I also had Brandt, but he lived in L. A. (I can’t say his profession, it’s way, way weird and gross, I mean EWW.), so he didn’t count either.

I hated everyone in high school, you know, ‘the glory years’? Ugh, yeah right.

Realizing I had gotten lost in my thoughts again (I did that a lot, didn’t I?), I looked around to see I was alone.

WHAT THE FRICK, MAN?!

“ALEXIS SHIFTER!” I raged. “WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN BEAT YOU!?” 

Not noticing I had gotten many, MANY odd looks for my outburst, I started walking towards the booths again, determined to my friend and kill. Her. Slowly.

When I found her, she was staring at some cosplayer. I was about to yell at her when I noticed something… off.

The Dean Winchester cosplayer was acting oddly. He was looking around warily and with a start I realized he looked exactly like Jensen Ackles (Who played Dean in the TV show).

“Um… Dean…?” I questioned, wary of an attack.

His head swiveled to me and his eyes hardened.

“Yeah.” His voice was gruff. “Who’re you then? And where am I?” he pointed the shotgun in his hands at me.

Oh god. I thought.

“Umm, let me explain something to you.” I started, and would’ve continued, but unfortunately, a Loki cosplayer somehow started blasting things with their sceptre?!

I turned around, looking wildly for Alexis, only to cry out in fear as I couldn’t find her.

Where could she have gone?!


End file.
